Gabriela Rockbell (Alphonse Elric Love Story)
by SonicAmyFangirl
Summary: This story will be in the manga, it begin in Chapter 09. Winry have a cousin name Gabriela and she is Ed and Al's childhood friend. She want to help the Elric Brothers to get their body back. EdWin, AlxOc. I DON'T own FMA/B and manga it belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I am not good at summaries, grammar, etc. (Don't judge me) Please, I want all of you to be nice to my story. Please.
1. Gabriela Rockbell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the FMAB manga belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Only my Oc, PLEASE don't judge me if I'm bad at summaries, grammar, etc.

**Name:** Gabriela Rockbell

**Others names:** Gaby (nickname), armor's girlfriend (by Envy), Gabriela Elric.

**Age:** 15-16, 18 (timeskip the end of the manga and she is older then Ed, Al and Winry)

**Heights:** 5'1''

**Personality:** Gaby is shy, calm and quiet around with people but she only talk much with people who can trust with and have relationship with them. Just like Al, a girl with kind-hearted and the same as Ed a girl with short-tempered and she is serious. Also, Gaby get easily get awkward and embarrassed.

**Born:** 1898 (Resembool)

**Family:** Unknown names parents, uncle and aunty Rockbell (deceased), Winry Rockbell (cousin), Pinako Rockbell (grandma), Edward Elric (brother in law), Alphonse Elric (husband), Trisha Elric (mother in law deceased), Van Hohenheim (father in law deceased), unnames nephew and niece, unnames two sons and daughter.

**Pet(s):** Den

**Looks:** Brown hair with a short ponytail, brown eyes, tan skin, golden earrings, pink t-shirt with grey sleeves, blue long pants, light blue shoes.

**Love interest:** Alphonse Elric (crush, boyfriend later husband)

**Rival:** May Chang (formerly later become friends)

**Friend(s):** Edward, Alphonse (crush), Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, May Chang, Xiao Mei, Sheska, Maes Hughes, Gracia Hughes, Elicia Hughes, Izumi Curtis, Sig Curtis, Alex Louis Armstrong, Ling Yao, Lan Fan.

**Enemies: **Homunculus, Kimberly, bad guys.

**Relantionship:**

Winry and Pinako Rockbell

Edward and Alphonse Elric

Izumi Curtis

May Chang

The Hughes Family


	2. Resembool

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA manga belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Only Oc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: Resembool<strong>

**Gabriela's Pov**

"Winry! Gabriela!" I heard my gradma calling us, "We've got some especial guests!"

I jumped out my bed and walked out of my room to get my cousin, so I went to her room and I opened the door, "Winry, granny is calling us."

"Yeah, I kno-"

"WHO ARE CALLING SO SMALL, MINI HAG!?" a familiar voice came from outside.

I gasped, "No way... is that...?"

"That dummy!" Winry stood up and ran to outside in the balcony, I followed her.

"That idiot! I kept telling him to call first! Hey, Ed!"

I saw my cousin threw her wrench to hit Edward's head.

**GOFF!**

"Didn I tell you to call first before you show up for maintenance!?" Winry shouted angrily.

"WINRY, YOU JACKASS! ARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME!?" Edward shouted in rage.

"Ahaha! Welcome home!" I said happily, I'm so happy to see them again.

"Yeah!" Edward replied still angry.

"We're home!" said a suit of armor in a box, is Alphonse.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Winry screamed, pointing at Edward's right arm but his automail it broke it.

I sat down next to Edward, he's was drinking coffee.

"Oh sorry. It got busted up."

"'Busted up,' wait one minute! Just how were you using that first-class automail that I had ever made!?"

"Got totally smashed into little pieces."

Winry used her wrench and hit Edward's head again, still drinking the coffee with angry face, the wrench stuck on his head and he bleeding.

I sweated, "Winry...!" I sighed.

I turned my head to see Alphonse who busted up his armor too, "So, what happened? Why's Alphonse busted up too?" I asked.

"Just what the heck did you guys do? How much trouble did you guys get into?" Winry asked them both.

If Alphonse have a body he would be blushing with a laughed awkwardly. I giggled too.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"So you want to go to central as soon as possible to get the files on The Philosopher's stone?" I questioned him.

Edward nodded.

Granny put Edward's legs together, "Riight, it's not just the arm. Your leg's going to need some adjusting. The leg's fine because we still have the base, but we'll have to start from scratch with arm."

"Huh? So would be take around a week."

Granny grinned, "Don't underestimate. It'll be three days." Granny pulled Ed's fake left leg and a wooden leg put on his left leg, "Anyway, just put up with using this spare for 3 days."

"Yeah."

Ed stood up, he almost fell down cause I caught him, "Careful, Edward."

Edward smiled at me, "Thanks, Gaby! It's pretty hard to walk with a leg I'm not used to."

Winry took the automail leg, "After carving, there's assembling, adjusting, connecting and finishing... Ack, this is going to take all night."

"Sorry for asking you to do so much."

My cousin smiled at him, "You want to go to central as soon as possible, right? So shouldn't I do as much as I can?"

Edward only just staring at her.

"Cause in exchange, I'll be getting oodles of cash from you right away!" Winry smiled and slapped his back making him fly backwards and all the stuff fell down beside him, I chuckled.

"Oops."

Edward growled and stood up started to walked outside, "I'm going outside with Al."

"I'm going with you!" I said.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Ed, Al, Den and I we were sitting on the grass (Al was sitting against the barrel).

"What the h*** is up to that crazy gearhead!?" Ed still mad and have a bump on his head.

"You're saying that now?" I said. Alphonse and I were laughing at him.

Edward lay down on a grass with Den.

"3 days, huh? Anyway, when we have nothing to do, we really are on a break."

Alphonse looked at his older brother, "But isn't it nice to have an occasional break since we haven't had it easy for a in while?"

"I DON'T WORK WELL WITH BREAKS!"

"_Sure you don't..._" I thought.

"..."

"Oh, I know! Why don't you go to visit your mother's grave." I said to him. Den fell asleep on my lap and I started to petting him a little bit.

"Oh yeah, go visit mother's grave, brother."

"Visit her grave, huh... But you can't go the way you are now."

I looked at the Al, "You should ask Armstrong-san, Alphonse."

Alphonse turned his metal head to me, "I don't want to bother major to carrying me, so I'll stay with _you._"

I could feel my cheeks getting warm, "O-Okay... "

Alphonse turned back to Edward, "Once the automail is fixed, we'll head off to central right away won't we? You should go there while you have the time."

Edward was looking at the beautiful sky, "Yeah... I'll be off for a bit."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Edward started off to visit to his mother's grave with Den with bouquet of flower on his mouth. Alphonse and I were in Winry room watching her fixing the automail and started chatted with her. When the hour passed Edward and Den came back. Winry and granny Pinako they're done finished fixing automail.

"Ready? We'll start." granny warned Edward.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Edward grimaced in pain but he didn't scream in pain, that idiot is holding not to scream.

"I'll be outside with Al."

I went outside and saw Alphonse sitting against barrel watching the chicks, so I sat beside him.

"Hey, Alphonse!"

"Hey, Gabriela!"

"How are you doing?"

"Nah, just watching the chicks."

"..."

"..."

"How are you doing? When we gone in 3 years?"

"Just playing or talking with girls and I wasn't doing anything only just drawing thing. But I'm really happy you and Edward came back." I smiled, "...I miss you, two, so much... I miss _you _so _badly._"

Alphonse scratched his metal head, "Hehehe, yeah, I miss you, too, _real_ much."

I blushed and smiled.

"Hey... um Gabriela..."

"Mmm?"

"When brother finish fixing me... W-Would you g-go visit mom's grave with m-me?" I could have swear he would be blushing because he was looking away.

I stared at him for a moment then smiled, "Sure."

Alphonse looked at me excited, "Ok! Tonight at 6pm."

I giggled with a grinned and stood up, "I'll buy the flowers."

"Ok."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

When I come back from buying flowers, I saw Edward and Alphonse fighting training. When Mr. Armstrong took his top off and started joined with them but Ed and Al are cowardly to fight with him. I started laughing at them and went inside the house.

"Who's are those flower for?" Winry asked.

"Oh, Alphonse and I were going to visit his mother's grave."

"Ooh~ I see." Winry smirked.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" I yelled at her with blush on my cheeks.

"Oh, nothing."

Before I could asked, Ed, Al and Mr. Armstrong came back.

"Granny, we're starving!"

We started eating including Alphonse, we started chatting and we done eating. Winry and granny started cleaning the dishes.

Alphonse walked up to me, "You ready, Gabriela?"

I nodded, "I'll get the flowers."

**Alphonse's Pov**

Gabriela went to get the flowers, I sighed happily, "Yes!"

"What do you mean 'yes'?" brother asked from behind me.

I screamed in surprised, "B-Brother! Nothing, i-i-it's just... Gabriela and I are going to visit mom's grave, that's all."

Edward stared at me for a moment then make a smirked on his face, "I see... hehehe."

If I have my body I would be blushing, "Brother!"

"Good luck with your date, little brother." he walked away.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Alphonse, why are you yelling?

"N-Nothing, Gabriela! Just brother teasing me."

"Oh... well... let's go."

I nodded and followed her.

**Gabriela's Pov**

We are walking in silence we haven't said a word. We finally came to Trisha's grave.

** Trisha Elric**

** 1878-1904 **

Oh, there another bouquet must be Edward put the bouquet so I put the bouquet down to Trisha's grave. Alphonse knelt down and started to talked something. A few minutes passed it getting late as we started hading home.

"So, you guys leaving tomorrow?" I finally spoke.

Alphonse sighed sadly, "Yes."

"Be careful."

"Do not worry." he put his metal hand on my left shoulder.

I nodded.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Edward is sleeping on couch.

Alphonse shook his metal head, "Brother fell asleep with his stomach exposed again!"

"You act just like his guardian, Al." granny laughed.

"I've really have enough... It's a pain to have a high maintenance brother."

Winry used the sheet to cover Edward, "It's hard to tell which one of you is the older one."

"How old are you and Edward?" I asked.

"I'm 14, brother's 15."

"It's funny, he still being a pipsqueak and have the same age as me." Winry giggled.

"Hey! I'm 15, too." I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Wow, you guys are older than me." Alphonse said.

"No, Alphonse. _I'm_ the older here. My birthday is coming soon."

"Does that mean? You're turning 16? That's great!"

I smiled.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"Gabriela! Gabriela! Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see, "Winry, I'm sleeping."

"I want to sleep too but don't you want to say goodbye Ed and Al."

I gasped, I quickly jumped out of my bed and we went to her room to balcony.

We both learn down on the balcony tiredly and sleepy.

"Hey, Alphonse and Edward!"

They all looked at us as we both wave and a small smile, "See you, guys, later."

Edward turned and wave without looking at us, "See ya."

"Bye, Gabriela!" Alphonse wave his metal hand.

I smiled and my cousin did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy my first story.<br>If you say something you don't like or my bad summaries or grammar (Don't judge me!)  
>If you don't say something nice don't comments.<strong>


	3. Edward hospitalized! Elicia's birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA manga belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Only Oc**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 Edward is hospitalized!? Elicia's birthday<strong>

**Gabriela's Pov**

**Ring... Ring... Ring...**

Winry picked the phone and put her on her ear, "Yes, this is Rockbell, the prosthesis mechanic, speaking."

"_Oh, Winry? It's me._" that was Edward's voice.

"Ed, rare for you to call us."

"_Uh... well.. actually, it's hard to say, but can you come over here to do some maintenance work...?_"

"Come over?"

"_Yeah, you see, my right arm broke, and there's a little reason why I can't go over there now. Can you come up to Central?_"

"Broken? How?"

"_I can move my fingers but my arm won't move at all. It feel like my shoulder's gone out of whack._"

Winry grimaced and pick the screw it writing A-08. Oh yeah... she forgot to put the screw... =_=;

"Just as I thought."

"_Huh?_"

"Nothing Ed, just talking to myself. Did you carry something heavy or swing your arm around more than you had to?"

"_...I got into a big fight._"

I sighed. Again? Anyways, Winry said she's going to Central, I heard Edward said why Winry acting so nice.

"I'm always nice!" Winry said, when she finished talking she hanged up the phone.

"You better fix the automai, right away." said granny.

Winry lowered her head sadly, "Yeees..."

I giggled, "Can I come with you?"

"Of course." my cousin smiled.

As we started to get ready, I put my clothes on my suitcase. I grabbed my doll who look exactly like me that is because Alphonse used alchemy make a doll that look like me when we were kids. That's was the day of my 8th birthday.

***Flashback***

_"Happy birthday, Gabriela!" 6 years old blond hair short boy cheering at me._

_"Thanks Alphonse!" I smiled._

_"Here I got a present for you!" Alphonse hading me a doll who it look like as I pick it up._

_"Wow! That's me!"_

_"Yep! I used alchemy so I can give the best gift."_

_"That' so sweet, Alphonse! Thank you!" I said happily and kissed him on his cheek making him blush._

***Flashback ends***

I giggled and blushed a little when I kissed Alphonse on his cheek, I decided to bring it with me. I'm not going to show everyone that would be embarrassing, just me and Alphonse only. I suddenly finished packing as I walked downstairs.

"Ya done?" Winry smiled.

I smiled in return, "Yep."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**Central's city**

We exited the train and we're finally here.

I sighed, "Finally, we're here."

"Yeah, my butt hurt. Those boys sure do get on these train a lot even when it's like this..." Winry said.

"My butt hurt, too." we laughed a bit.

We started walking passing people around us. I spotted a familiar big guy wearing a military uniform.

I grabbed my cousin's arm, "Hey, Winry. Major Armstrong is here. Major Armstrong!" I wave my hand at him.

"Oh, Ms. Gabriela and Ms. Winry! Thank you for the time at liesenburgh."

"No, no, thank you for taking care of those stupid Elric brothers."

I nudged Winry's arm.

"What?"

I just only shook my head and sighed. Major picked my suitcase and Winry's toolbox like a gentleman. As we started walking to where's Edward and Alphonse is. Winry asked Major why Edward told her to came all over to Central. Major told us but Winry interrupted him that Edward admitted something but she thought he was detention, Major said not at that sort of place. Now that I realized, Edward is hospitalized!?

We reached the hospital, there a short hair woman that have a mole under her left eye, a guy in front of the bed were Edward is and finally Alphonse sitting on the ground looking at us, Winry dropped her toolbox and her wide eyes and mouth, as I did the same but I didn't dropped my suitcase.

"No way! I didn't hear anything about you being in here for getting hurt that badly!"

"Actually, it was less than half this bad at first but then..." said Edward.

"Edward, are you okay?!" I said worried.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

"What happened?" I questioned him.

"Um... well..."

"What! He snuck into the 5th research institude and was severely injured!?" Armstrong surprised.

"Yes." said the guy next to him.

Major hugged Edward crushing him, "I WAS SO WORRIED EDWARD ELRIC!"

"And that's what happened."

I nodded and looked at Alphonse, "You okay, Alphonse?"

"Yes."

I blinked at him surprised, he didn't say another word... Oh well...

"Jeez, stop making me so worried." said Winry.

"Don't tell me that! Sh**... because of that, I had to stay over here even longer."

Mayor crossed his arm and have sparkle in his left, right above his head, "You training isn't sufficient!"

Winry looked at him, "Please don't confuse him with people like you!" then she looked back at Edward, "But still... Aren't you still hurt really badly even without the part that the major did?"

"This isn't big deal. It'll heal pretty fast." Edward looked at her, she have a sad face, "What's wrong?"

I think Winry feel guilty because she said: "I was wondering if you got hurt because the automail broke down... because I didn't properly maintain it..."

There's a silence, everybody (expect Winry who lowered down feel guilty) looked at Edward. He looked at us with a 'Huh?' face.

"N-No! It's not your fault, Winry! It broke because I was recklessly! Your maintenance was perfect as always!"

Winry looked at me with a surprised face, looked at her back with a wide eyes. We both know what were thinking... Edward didn't notice that Winry forgot to put the screw.

Edward continued to cheer Winry up, "And I was actually able to avoid getting hurt even more because the arm broke! Don't worry about it! Ok!"

Suddenly, Winry's eyes started sparkly with a 'And it worked out, ok?' and I sweated, "Yeah, it's not my fault! Now let's get started fixing your arm!" Winry smiled, "Mmm?"

Oh no... here we go again... Edward didn't drink the milk. To be honest and to telling you the trust, I'm not really fond drinking milk, I don't like drinking milk cold. I only love drinking with chocolate milk with hot and cold, and eating the cereal with hot milk but cold I don't like it. Edward and Alphonse knows this but I didn't dare to tell Winry, she's going to started forcing with me to drink it. Funny, Edward is 4'11" and mine is 5'1" and I can not believe I'm the older one of this family and I can not believe Winry is taller than Ed and me. Gosh!

"You didn't drink your milk!"

"...I hate milk."

"YOUR GOING TO STAY SMALL FOREVER IF YOU DON'T DRINK YOUR MILK!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO DRINK WITH THAT DISGUSTING COMING FROM A STUPID COW!"

Winry and Edward shouted in rage even Mayor Armstrong.

"YOU ARE BEING SELFISH, EDWARD ELRIC!"

I finally spoke, "Come on, guys! Stop fighting for a milk! Geez!"

"You know milk is good for you and that's why you haven't grown!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

They continued fighting and I saw Alphonse exited the door without saying a word.

"Alphonse?" he didn't heard me talking to him, Edward and Winry stopped fighting and looked at me then noticed Alphonse not here.

"Where's Al?" Edward asked.

"He left and didn't say a word."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Winry started fixing Edward's automail and I was sitting a chair watching them.

"Al... He's been acting strange lately..." Edward said.

"Strange?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It's not like he's not talking as much or he's thinking about something."

"Ah! Maybe he got shocked because I hit him!?" said the guy name St. Denny Brosh.

"No, I don't think he's the sort weakling who'd get shocked at something as minor as that."

Winry put her wrench on her chin thinking, "...I wonder if he's worried about something."

St. Brosh put his index finger and thumb on his chin, "Or maybe... he's got a crush!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled in surprised and rage.

They looked at me surprised.

"Could have been y-?" I cut St. Brosh off.

"Shut up. Hmph!" I looked away from them with a blushed in my face.

Winry giggled, "I'm done!"

"Thanks, Winry! It's finally fixed!"

"Now hurry up and get heal!"

"Heh, heh."

I smiled. We been interrupted by a door opened and a guy with glasses came in.

"Hey, Ed! I heard you snuck two girls in your room?" he said. Augh! I prefer Alphonse. Wait! Where did that come from!?

Edward anime fell down making his wound opened and the blood came out, "She's only my automail mechanic and the other one is my childhood friend!"

"Oh so you seduced a mechanic."

Edward yelled in agony and annoyed.

"You'll open your wounds."

Edward calm down, "Winry, Gaby, this is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

We both started shaking our hands.

"I'm Winry Rockbell."

"And I'm her cousin, Gabriela Rockbell."

"I'm Maes Hughes, pleased to meet you girls."

"Hughes, don't you have work to do?" Edward questioned him.

"Hehehe, I'm off duty this afternoon. And no need to worry, I made Sheska work overtime."

Edward sweated, "You're a monster."

"Anyway, I came here to see you how you were doing but I also came here from info about Scar. Seems like you'll be released from our watch pretty soon."

Scar? Who is this person? Is Ed and Al have been fighting against him?

"Really!?" Edward smiled in excited, "I'm finally free of these annoying bodyguards." Brosh and a woman name Maria Ross didn't seem to impressed with his words.

"Bodyguards?!" Winry pointed at Edward's face, "What kind of dangerous business have you gotten into!"

Edward panicked, "No, no, it's nothing! Don't worry about it!" he looked away from the blond girl, "It's no big deal."

My cousin put her hands on her hips, "Figures. You and Al never told us anything." she picked up her toolbox, "Well, we'll see you tomorrow. Gabriela and I were going to find a place to stay tonight."

"You and Gaby can stay in military hotel for a cheap if you mention my name."

I made a face, "Military hotel? That sound too stiff."

"Oh! You two can stay at my place." said Hughes.

"We don't want to impose ourselves on somebody we met for the first time..." Winry replied.

"Do not worry I have a wife and a daughter and they love to have you both." he picked her toolbox and my suitcase and handed it over to me, "Let's get going." before we could stopped him, he started dragging us both out of the door.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"Um...Mr Hughes..." I said shyly.

"Yeah?"

"What is this for...?"

"I'm glad you ask! Today's my daughter's 3rd birthday!" he explained, coming to a stop at the entrance to a house. We put the things down we were carrying, Hughes knock the door and a few seconds waiting the door opened reveal a lovely woman with a short haired and little girl with two pigtailed.

"Papa, welcome home!" the little girl said.

"Oh my, what a cute guest." the woman said.

"Elicia, I wanted to see you!" Hughes cooed, embracing his daughter tightly. Winry and I introduced them all each other and Hughes explained his wife that we need a place to stay for the night.

Winry knelt down beside Elicia, "How old are you, Elicia?"

"Tw..." Elicia held two fingers but trailed off before adding another digit, "Three!"

"Aww, so cute..." Winry and Hughes squirmed at the toddler's adorableness. I smiled and chuckled.

I looked at Hughes, "Are you sure this is ok?"

Hughes smiled, "Isn't it more fun to enjoy the festivities with everyone? Welcome to our home."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"Happy birthday, Elicia!" Many people and their children started to cheer at her, Elicia blow out the candles off. Everybody started to celebrate and chatting. Elicia asked her father that her toy isn't moving, Winry asked Elicia to let her see it and then started fixing her toy, Elicia thanked her.

Elicia looked at me, "Hi, big sister! Your pretty just like sister Winry."

I blinked in surprised but smiled, "Thanks."

"Did you have a gift for me?"

"Sure." I handed a gift to her, "Here"

The little girl opened her gift, "Wow, a another pink teddy bear! Thanks, big sister Gabriela!"

I smiled.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

We said goodbye to Gracia and Elicia. We becomes Elicia's big sisters, I like to have a little sister. We reached to the hospital, after greeting Ross and Brosh, Winry opened the door to Ed's room and I step a little bit beside her we been interrupted by-

"IS NOT LIKE I NEVER _WANT_ TO THIS _DAMN_ BODY!"

Winry and I stopped dead. There's someone that I didn't wanted to heard those word by Alphonse.

* * *

><p><strong>If you say something you don't like or my bad summaries or grammar. Don't judge me!<br>If you don't say something so nice don't comments**


	4. Alphonse's fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMAB manga belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Only my Oc, PLEASE don't judge me if I'm a bad summaries, grammar, etc. :( this is not my english.**

**Author's note: Look I'm not that stupid that Envy is a it just to let you know Envy is genderless. So I'm going to write 'guy' or 'his' or 'him' because in the manga and in the anime they all thought Envy is a guy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03: Alphonse's fear<strong>

Alphonse stood up and the stool fell down on the floor. Edward, Winry and I were still staring at him in stopped dead and shocked.

Alphonse's fists clenched, "...I didn't want to...get this body..."

"Ah... I'm sorry. Yeah, it's also my fault everything is ruin. That's why I want to get your body back as soon as possible."

"And what proof is there that you're going to really return my body back?" Alphonse asked angrily.

"I'll definitely return your body! You have to believe me!"

"'_Believe_' you!?" Alphonse exploded. He held up and glared at his hands, "You're telling me to _believe _you what with this hollow body?! In alchemy, they say a human being is made from the flesh, mind and soul! But was there ever a person that proved that in an experiment!? If you think about it logically 'memory' it just a 'information'... So it ought to be possible to artificially create one."

"What are you talking about, Al?"

"Brother, you said there was something you were too scared to tell me before, right? Could that have been something like my soul and memories were totally _fake_?"

"_Stop... that's enough, Alphonse!_" I thought, still my eyes widened.

Alphonse lowered his hands and stared straight at his brother, "Brother, how do you prove that a person named Alphonse Elric really existed? Isn't possible that Gabriela, Winry, Granny, everybody are_ lying _to me?! What do you say for yourself, brother?!"

Before I could yelled at Al, there was a loud slam, I flinched and looked at Ed.

"Is that what you been holding inside of you the whole time? Is that everything you want to say?" Edward asked quietly.

Alphonse didn't say nothing.

"...I see." Edward stood up, walked out of the room, straight past all of them and disappeared down the hallway.

"Ed!" Winry called out.

"Edward!" I called out.

Winry looked angry before she grabbed her wrench instead I quickly grabbed my suitcase I'm really p*ssed now.

"Alphonse, you..."

He looked at me and noticed that I have a murderous look in my eyes.

"...IDIOT!" and hit him his helmet real hard, causing to fell down on the floor.

"What was that for?!" he asked me incredulously.

I panted in my anger and I felt my tears falling down on my cheeks. Alphonse shocked, before he could say I hit him again, "ALPHONSE ELRIC, YOU IDIOT! You don't have ANY IDEA how Edward FEELS?! That THING that Edward was too scared to tell you! He was too afraid if you blame him!"

**Flashback**

_"It's my fault that Al has that body..." Edward said panting, his eyes covered by a handkerchief and he underwent his right arm operation, "He can't eat, sleep, get hurt or feel... He blames me... He definitely blames me!"_

_"That's not true!" Winry said._

_"Alphonse, isn't the type of person that blames you! He would never said that!" I said._

_"Just asking him, you'll see." said Granny._

_"I'm scared..." a tear rolled down on his cheek, "I'm scared to ask him..."_

_"Edward..." I grabbed his left hand try to cheer him or calm him down or something, and I felt his hand squeezed my hand and I squeezed him back._

_"That's why I have to return his body soon as possible..."_

**Flashback end**

I fell down on my knees, I started to hitting Alphonse's metal chest weakly, "He cried every night while moaning from the pain and the fever that came along with the automail surgery. But... But you're still... In just what world is there an IDIOT that would be ready to throw away his OWN life to make a fake younger brother!?" I stopped hitting and put hand to wiped my tears away, "Isn't he your only brother?"

Alphonse stayed silent.

Someone walked right behind me, "Go get Ed!" it was Winry.

"Ok." Alphonse stood up, walked out of the room and started running to hallway.

"HURRY UP!" Winry yelled.

I still crying a little and sniffled and I felt someone embraced me.

"You did well, Gabriela."

"Thanks Winry. I guess. I'm going outside." I picked my suitcase with me.

"Ok. Be careful."

* * *

><p>But first, I'm done washing my face then exited the girls' bathroom and walked outside and sat a bench. I sighed, "Alphonse, you idiot." I whispered. As I started drawing something, I'm drawing... Alphonse in a armor, I'm a good art. I smiled at the drawing and I'm done drawing him.<p>

I suddenly heard a sound of clank coming through me. Alphonse? I quickly turned the page and started drawing something like... a cat? Yeah, Al loves animals, me too, I love animals.

The sound of clank stopped, "Hey... Gaby."

Alphonse never called my nickname in a long time.

I didn't looked him, "Hey..." Am I still upset? Yeah, I'm still upset.

Alphonse sat down silently. I felt Al staring at me...

"I'm sorry." I stopped drawing, I slowly turned my head to looked at him, "I'm so sorry, Gaby. I was just... scared. That I don't exist-"

I cut him off, "Don't say that. I'll forget you."

"R-Really? You're not mad?"

"Just upset what you had say... But, no, I'm not mad." I smiled at him.

I don't know if Alphonse is blushing, "Hehehe... Is that a cat your drawing?"

"Yep!" I show him my drawing, "Do you like it?"

"Aww, it's so cute!"

I blushed, "Thanks. Oh, hey, do you remember this?" I opened my suitcase and show him my doll.

He stared at the doll for a minutes, he gasped, "Hey! Isn't that doll I trasmuted for your birthday?"

"Yes!" I nodded in excited.

"Wow! It been so long I haven't seen it!"

"See? You think that my birthday or my doll are _lies_?"

Alphonse lowered his head, "No."

"And..." I put my stuff in my pocket and stood up and I came close to his metal face, "And do you think this _thingy _is a lie?" In any case, I kissed him on his metal cheek.

Alphonse blushed, "N-N-N-N-No..."

I giggled and blushed as I picked my suitcase up, "Come on, let's go inside."

"W-W-Wait for me!"

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Alphonse and I entered Edward's room, there's Mr. Hughes and Mr. Armstrong are here too.

"Hey, Gaby. You okay?" I nodded, I looked around the room, "Where's Winry?"

"I sent her to get our tickets." Ed said and I nodded as I sat down on a chair and beginning to draw.

Edward looked back the two militaries, "And... after I was kicked by this guy, I don't remember anything else." he is showing the drawing to them.

"Soul guardians... precious sacrifice... allowed to live a... person named Envy..." said Mr. Armstrong, "And according to Dr. Marcoh the stones were used even at the east area civil war..."

Envy? Who's that guy? First Scar and now Envy? What's next?

"A tattoo of the ouroboros. The transmutation circle for the philosopher's stones. There are many mysteries just concerning the experiment on the stones."

"Even if we try to investigate this any further, the research institure is a pile rubble now..." Mr. Hughes said, "Something might pop up if I fish through the crime list at the tribunal."

"I will do some investigating of those subordinates of Dr. Marcoh that are believed to have participated in the research on the stones."

Someone opened the door making everybody shocked including me.

"Führer King Bradley!" Mr. Armstrong and Mr. Hughes saluted.

Huh?! Führer?! King!? Wha...? Wha...!? I became speechless.

He smiled and held his hand up, "Calm down, gentlemen, I came here for a visit."

"Yes, sir. Führer, my please, why you came here?" Hughes asked, they all bowing in respect in including me and Edward.

The Führer walked up to Edward, "I heard Edward Elric is very injured so I came here. Here, I brought some melon. Do yo like melons?" he said holding a basket with a large melon.

Edward took the basket, "Ah... Thank you."

The Führer seems to noticed me cuz he turned to me, "My, I didn't see you, young lady." he walked over to me and held his hand up to me, "The names Führer King Bradley."

I took his hand and we both shake, "Gabriela Rockbell. Nice to meet you, Führer."

"She's our childhood friend, Führer." said Alphonse.

He nodded, "If you excuse us, I have to talk them, Ms. Rockbell."

I blinked then I nodded and walked out of the room.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) **

This took like 5 minutes or more when I saw Winry is walking to me.

"Hey, Winry!"

"Oh, hey! I brought the tickets for the boys."

I nodded as we entered at the room, we stopped and we see they're faces seems disapointed.

"What's wrong? What's with that faces?" asked Winry.

"There was a storm." said Edward.

I looked around, where the Führer? Did he went outside the window instead exited the door?

"I brought the train tickets you ask me to get."

"Oh, thanks."

"You're in a rush. Your wounds haven't healed yet." said Mr. Armstrong.

"I can't stay locked up in a place that stinks of antiseptics forever! I'm leaving Central tomorrow!"

"Where are you two going?" I asked as Winry show me the tickets, "Dublith?" Ooh... I know why.

"Where's that?" asked Winry.

Alphonse pointed the map, "Right in the middle of south area."

I heard Winry screamed making everybody flinched.

"Why did you screamed?!" I asked my cousin.

Winry pointed the map, "Over here! Right before Dublith! Rush Valley, the Holy Land of Automail Technicians! I've always wanted to go there! Take me, take me, take me, take me!"

Edward get annoyed, "Go by yourself!"

"Who's paying for the trip!?"

"Are you trying to threaten me!?"

"It's ok, brother. It's on the way." said Alphonse.

"Oh, whatever."

"YAY! I planned to go back to Resembool, but I've changed plans! Gabriela, I'm going to call Granny!" she walked outside and closed the door.

"She's pretty happy." Alphonse and I said the same way.

Mr. Hughes put his hand on Ed's shoulder, "Yeah. She'll be a good wife someday. Not as good as mine, though."

"DON'T SAY THAT TO ME!"

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**No one's Pov**

Ed, Al, Winry and Gabriela they entered the train and they all say goodbye to everyone. Edward and Winry sat down sat down same as Alphonse and Gabriela sat down beside each other.

"What are you going to do at Dublith?" Winry asked them.

"They going to see their teacher, Izumi Curtis." Gabriela told her.

"That's right, I talked to brother about a bunch of stuff but we thought we should go see teacher." explained Alphonse.

"Aaargh, we're definitely going to be killed..." said Edward. Poor Ed.

"Kill... Just what kind of person is your teacher." questioned Winry.

"I knew it! I'm scared, brother!"

"Be strong, little brother!"

Winry and Gabriela sweated dropped.

"Can I come too? I want to see her again." Gabriela smiled.

Alphonse seems really excited that he really want her to come. Edward noticed his brother excited, "Yeah, you can come."

"Yay!"

Edward smirked at his brother, Alphonse noticed making him blushed.

Winry giggled, "What made you want to see your teacher?"

Ed put his elbow on the window resting his cheek, "We've got two reasons. We've been on a losing streak, lately. So anyway, we want to get stronger."

"What? You're going because you want to get stronger? Are you guys obsessed with fighting?"

"You idiot! It's not a simple as that! I mean... I don't just want to get stronger at fighting. I want to stronger on the inside... right!"

"Right, right!" Alphonse nodded.

"I want to get even stronger that before!"

"Yeah! Somehow I feel like if we go see teacher, we'll get stronger!"

Gabriela sighed, "...And the second reason?" she asked.

Edward continued, "To ask teacher about human transmutation. Even though we were trained by teacher, we were never taught anything about The Philosopher's Stone or human transmutation."

Alphonse replied, "Yeah, because getting involded with The Philosopher's Stone means getting involved with a lot of dangerous business. I thought we could try asking her directly about restoring our bodies."

"I can't worry about how we do things anymore. I'm ready to get killed by teacher, so I can ask..." Edward stopped for a second, his face changed, "So I can ask... She's going to kill us, she will find out what happen!"

"I wanted to get a girlfriend before I die!"

Winry and Gabriela sweated dropped, "Hey..."

Winry realized something, "Oh, I almost forgot! I have something that'll cheer you up!" cheking

Gabriela smiled, "Me too!"

"Look! Apple pie!"

"And look chocolate cake!"

"Wow, looks delicious." said Ed, "How'd you get this?"

"Gracia said I should take something for the trip and made this for us." explained Winry, "But still that's a lot."

"Ahaha, looks like it was made for three."

Winry used the napkin to picked the pie and handing over to Gabriela and Edward and her too as they started eating, including Alphonse.

"So delicious!"

"Gracia is really good at cooking."

Gabriela looked at Alphonse, "Al, she taught us how to make it, so we'll bake some for you when you get your body back."

Alphonse cheered happy. I chuckled, "Maes, Gracia and Elicia they are really kind people."

They finished eating the pie then they started eating the chocolate cake.

Edward made a face, "Colonel Hughes is a stupid parent, a buttinsky, and an overall annoying guy."

"He always came to chat with you in your room when you were hospitalized." said Alphonse.

"Seriously... He kept saying he was busy with work, but he visited me everyday... The next time I go to Central, I'll have to thank him somehow..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dangit Envy! Hughes is one of my favorite annoying character.<strong>

**Rest in peace Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.**

**Maes Hughes  
>1885-1914<strong>

**If you say something you don't like or my bad summaries or grammar. Don't judge me!  
>If you don't say something so nice don't comment.<strong>


End file.
